MiG-29S
}} The MiG-29S is a Multirole Combat Aircraft available to Soviet and PACT decks. It first appeared in Wargame: AirLand Battle. History The Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-29 (NATO reporting name FULCRUM) was developed under the TPFI (Lightweight Advanced Frontline Fighter) program by the Soviet Union in response to the new generation of American fighters developed and deployed during the 1970's. The MiG-29 is a twin-engine, two-tail, single-seat, supersonic multi-role fighter. Greatly exported to Warsaw Pact and Communist allies, the MiG-29 provided Soviet-allied nations a fighter with long-range radar, advanced missiles, and superb maneuverability. The MiG-29S is utilized in the Soviet Union and features superior radar, ECM, and a better weapon suite than export variants. Overview ''AirLand Battle The MiG-29S is an expensive multi-role combat aircraft available to Soviet and PACT decks. Roughly equivalent to variants of the NATO F/A-18 Hornet, the type carries four High-Explosive Anti-Tank cluster bombs, an internal 30mm cannon, but also four long-range R-27R Vympel air to air missiles. The R-27R outranges both the Sparrow and AMRAAM (and equivalent missiles, such as Sky Flash), giving the MiG-29S the first shot against the majority of NATO fighters which may come up to intercept it as it is en-route to its target. The aircraft is a good choice for striking armored columns, and can do so under self-escort. The MiG-29S is not without its drawbacks, however. At 160 points per aircraft, it is well worth sending several less expensive fighters to splash. Its R-27R, though out-ranging most NATO missiles, is a semi-active missile, meaning that the MiG-29 has to continue to close with its target, and is liable to receive return-fire. Related to this, the aircraft's ECM is rated Bad, leaving it highly vulnerable to AAMs and SAMs, and making the aircraft less capable of effectively striking enemy armored columns over Integrated Air Defense Systems, or through enemy fighter cover. Red Dragon The MiG-29S in Wargame: Red Dragon is a moderately expensive (135-point) multi-role combat aircraft available to Soviet and PACT decks. It has seen a significant improvement to its ECM (40%), but has been refitted with two R-73A Vympel short-range fire-and-forget air to air missiles in place of the longer range R-27R semi-active missiles. The type's loadout was changed in a patch to carry four FAB 500 high explosive bombs to replace the RBK-500 cluster bomb. It continues to carry the GSh-301 cannon. The change of loadout and ECM slightly shifts the MiG-29S's strengths and weaknesses. If enemy fighters are anticipated, the MiG-29S no longer has a long-range option, so a fighter escort is not a bad idea. However, the MiG-29's improved ECM makes the aircraft more survivable against enemy AAMs and SAMs. It can now also attack helicopters more effectively, and can defend itself well at close ranges. Similarly, the replacement of the cluster bombs with high-explosive bombs makes the type better at striking infantry and light armor, rather than heavily armored columns. At 135 points per aircraft, it is also less devastating if the aircraft is lost to enemy fire. Weapons AirLand Battle ' ' Red Dragon ' ''' Gallery WRD Armoury MiG-29S.png|MiG-29S in WRD Armoury See Also *Wikipedia: MiG-29 variants Category:AirLand Battle aircraft Category:Multirole Combat Aircraft Category:Red Dragon aircraft Category:Red Dragon Soviet Union arsenal Category:AirLand Battle Soviet Union arsenal